


Of Vial Importance

by browny811



Series: Fonttale AU fics [1]
Category: Fonttale-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fonttale, Fonttale AU, Gen, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browny811/pseuds/browny811
Summary: How the pulse potion in Fonttale came about.Don't read if you haven't read Specialminds' Fonttale first!





	Of Vial Importance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fonttale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482228) by [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/pseuds/Specialminds). 



> Disclaimers: Toby Fox owns Undertale, and Specialminds owns the Fonttale AU.  
> A huge thanks to Specialminds for the writing the fonttale series, as it's hands down my favorite undertale AU. If you haven't read their story Fonttale, don't read this fic, as there will be minor spoilers. Reading at least the first one is highly recommended prior to reading this fic, though I of course hope that you read them all!

            Gaster rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. He had tried to get Sans to do as he asked while in Comic Mode countless times prior to this with disastrous results, but this time he _would_ succeed. He just has to take a more… _humerus_ approach. The doctor shook his head at his own wordplay, and cautiously stepped towards the fidgeting cartoon.

**“SANS, COULD YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME?”**

 

**“heh, depends.”**

 

**“I WOULD LIKE YOU TO CREATE A POTION WHICH CHANGES THE DRINKER’S FONT INTO PULSE SANS. IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT THIS IS DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, AS A FORM OF INSURANCE IN THE EVENT THAT YOU OR PAPYRUS DOES SOMETHING… _SIGH_. …IM _PULSE_ IVE.”**

 

**“heheheh. yeah, heh, sure thing. Just a heads up though, it’ll taste pretty _vial_. heh, I guess now you won’t have to worry about me being such a _glass_ cannon anymore though, huh?”**

 

**“…”**

 

**“heh, do ya need a moment to _drink in_ my _sans_ ational puns? Don’t worry, i gotcha! with how stressed you’ve been lately, I’m sure you could use some _comic_ relief. i’ve kept a skele _ton_ of jokes _bottled up_ lately just for you.”**

 

**“…THAT WILL BE ALL SANS.”**

 

            Gaster snatched the glass bottle out of the shorter skeleton’s grip with a glare, striding away without a backwards glance towards the snickering font.

**“geez. if he wanted me to _put a cork in it_ , all he had to do was ask! heh, he’s so _transparent_ , I could  _see right through_ him!”**


End file.
